


Hey, Remember That Time We Were Llamas?

by camelantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, Llamas, M/M, but here we are, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelantis/pseuds/camelantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: JAGORAS AS LLAMAS! What would they do if they were llamas alone in llamaland<br/>- From whyisitalwaysnevillelongbottom.tumblr.com</p><p>However, I did change it a little bit so that it turned out to be more of a fluff!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Remember That Time We Were Llamas?

“Can we just go home?” Jason groaned. 

“Not until we find the right herbs.” Pythagoras debated.

Jason let out another long sigh and continued to follow Pythagoras through the forest. 

“But I’m thirsty!” Jason said. 

“Well we’re out of water, so suck it up.” Pythagoras was getting really annoyed now. He kept walking away from the city when he realized Jason was no where to be seen. He turned his feet around and looked in all directions when he saw a small well with a very eager Jason bending over it. He quickly ran over to it and pulled Jason down to make sure he doesn’t tip over.

“Are you serious? You could have fallen in!” Pythagoras scolded him. 

“I’m sorry, if you’re not going to give me water, I have to find my own. And anyway, you should have some because who knows how long we’ll be out here for.” Jason replied. 

Pythagoras realized there was some truth in what he was saying. The two scooped the water with their hands and drank it down, not caring where the water came from. 

“I suppose we can go home now… I mean I don’t think I’ll find much more in this area.” Pythagoras said. And Jason replied with a overly happy “Finally!” 

\- - -

When the pair arrived home, they put down all the small herbs and fruits they collected. 

“I feel a bit faint.” Pythagoras put the back of his palm on to his forehead. 

“Me too.” Jason seemed as if he couldn’t even keep himself up. He leaned against the table and fanned his face.

And just like that, they collapsed on to the floor.

\- - -

Jason woke up with a hammering beat in his head. _Thump, thump, thump._

He could hear his heart beat at the temples of his forehead. The moon was beaming through the small curtain He groan and sat him self up and scratched the back of his head. He was thirsty. Unbearably thirsty. Jason looked around for some water or wine or something. Anything would have done. But he was stopped when he saw a llama lying next to him. _Wait what? A LLAMA?!_

“Pythagoras!” Jason shouted for his friend. Maybe he’d know something about his llama… 

“W-what?” a voice groaned. A voice very similar to his friend’s…. But Pythagoras was no where to be seen. 

“Where are you?” Jason called out again. “And why the hell is there a llama in our house?” 

“A llama? Wha-” Pythagoras sat up from his sleeping position. “Oh gods! You’re right! It’s right next to me!!”

“But I’m next to the llama….” Jason said.

“Well the llama is next to me….” Pythagoras replied. 

“Wait…. The llama does look an awful lot like you…” Jason backed up.

“Are you saying that….” Pythagoras paused. “t-that I’m a llama….?” Pythagoras stood up and realized that he fell right back on to his ass. He’d lost his balance. He tried again, but this time slower. As soon as he was stood, he carefully walked to a mirror and took a look.

“DEAR GODS!” Pythagoras shouted. “I’M A DAMN LLAMA”

“You mean,” Jason walked on his all fours to Pythagoras. “You mean to tell me that we’re llamas?”

“It appears so….” Pythagoras said, bringing up his hooves to examine them.

“We gotta get out of here.” Jason said after a long pause. “We can’t let anyone see us. Hell, specially not Hercules.”

“You have a point, he’d never let us forget this.”

“It’s not like I would forget this anyways.” Jason muttered under his breath.

Pythagoras let out a small snort, which came out as a bleat. Jason shot him a quick look, but decided to ignore it. The two packed a small sack with whatever they could get their hooves on and sneaked out into the tall forrest in the pitch black night.

“You know, this llama thing isn’t all that bad.” Pythagoras said as he skipped through a patch of flowers under the moonlight.

“Why the hell are you so happy about this?! We’re llamas for god’s sake!” Jason grunted. 

“Cheer up.” Pythagoras nudged Jason’s side with his head. “Doesn’t it feel good to have no responsibilities? Not to feel like fate is chasing us down?” 

Jason fell quiet. _Pythagoras was right,_ Jason thought. There was a part of him that was glad that they turned into llamas. Now that’s something he’d never admit, but he liked seeing Pythagoras being so happy. He liked seeing this side of Pythagoras that was totally carefree. The side that made his heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly. 

“And anyway, you make a very attractive llama, so stop being unpleasant.” Pythagoras’ words made Jason’s stomach do summersaults. _Why must he speak like that?_

“Uh… um… We should get some sleep now. We have a big day a head of us tomorrow.” Jason finally said. 

“You’re right. We should build a fire. It will get cold during the night.” Pythagoras mentioned. 

“Oh what? With these hooves? Yes, Pyth. I can see that working out very well.” 

“Oh, I suppose I may have forgotten.” 

“The slight fact we’re llamas?” 

“Don’t mock me.” Pythagoras felt his ears turn red. “But we should sleep together tonight.”

“WHAT?!” Jason jumped. 

“FOR HEAT! BODY WARMTH!”  Pythagoras clarified.

“Oh. Yeah. Very smart.” Jason slowly laid down on the ground. Pythagoras joined him on the soft grass and closed the gap between the two bodies. His bare back (his _wooly_ back) against Jason’s chest. They were practically moulded into one. 

“Goodnight, Jason.” 

“Goodnight, Pyth.”

\- - -

“I GOT IT!” Pythagoras shook awake. 

Jason didn’t respond. He only let out a groan. 

“Jason wake up, it was the water!” Pythagoras shoved his hoof into Jason’s back.

“Must you do that?!” Jason groaned loudly. 

“It was the water, you idiot! We drank it, and remember how felt extremely odd afterwards? I can’t think up of anything strange we ate or drank apart from the water. It has to be the water.”

“Holy shit, you’re right!” Jason got up. “But how do we turn back?”

“Well, for starters, I think we should go to the well.”

  * \- -



“You know, you’re liking this whole llama thing way too much. It’s kind of weird.” Jason said, trailing behind a skipping Pythagoras. 

“Jason cheer up! I much prefer human you.” Pythagoras said.

_Me too._ Jason thought. “Oh do you now?” Jason snorted.

“Yes! Llama you is quite flimsy. You’re not enjoying this enough.” Pythagoras stopped right in front of Jason and stared into his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jason said after a pause. “You’re right. I suppose we could have fun with this.” And he smiled, Pythagoras didn’t know how he could tell, but he just could.

“Yes!” Pythagoras jumped with happiness and started skipping again.

_I could kiss you right now…_ Jason thought.

After a journey of couple of hours, and much bickering between the two, they arrived at the well. It didn’t take long for Pythagoras to spot the engraved lettering at the base of the brick wall.

“What does it say?” Jason questioned.

“The big writing here says ‘The Well of the God of Love’” Pythagoras trailed his hoof under each word.

_‘Oh shit. This can’t be good.’_ Was all that ran through Jason’s mind. “D-does it say any way to break the spell?” 

“‘Only with the lips of the truest love will this curse be lifted.’” Pythagoras read more of the writing. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

Silence filled the air around them. Not even a chirp from surrounding birds. Not even the sound of trees swaying in the wind. Nothing. Jason didn’t want to look up. His head was tilted down, looking at his hooves. 

“Jason, I…” Pythagoras began. 

“No, I….” Jason interrupted. 

“You….?” 

“I….”

“I too….”

“You do?”

“I do. But you too?” 

“I do….”

Pythagoras let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank gods. I-I didn’t pick up on it at all.” Pythagoras said.

“Me either.” Jason said. “I never thought that someone like… someone like _you…_ would ever like someone like… someone like _me_.”

“Oh don’t be so hard on yourself. You are kind of perfect.” Pythagoras said out loud something he thought he had said in his head. Jason giggled. He giggled. Tell me, how many minotaur-slaying-bull-jumping heros have you heard of that giggle like a little school girl?

“So… um… we better…” Jason took a few llama steps closer to Pythagoras. “We should probably…”

“Yeah. We should…” Pythagoras moved in closer. He had imagine how this would happen many times. Their first kiss. In his head, it’d always be perfect. But none of them had anything to do with a magic well and llamas. 

The two moved in closer and closer until their lips met. The last inch was the hardest. But of course, Pythagoras was too eager to wait much longer. The air around them filled with smoke as they both felt their body heat up extremely. 

“Is it happening?” Jason hid his head in the crook of Pythagoras’ long neck to get away from the smoke. 

“I think so, yes.” Pythagoras replied and did the same.

After a couple of seconds, the smoke cleared out and the two men stood completely naked pressed against each other. 

“I can’t believe it.” Pythagoras smiled against Jason’s bare neck.

“What?” Jason wrapped his arm around Pythagoras and fiddled with the hairs at the back of Pythagoras’ neck.

“Our first kiss was as a pair of llamas.” He laughed.

Jason shared the laughter before leaning back and looking into Pythagoras’ eyes. “Make the second one better?”

“I’d say that being naked and pressed together like this is a _much_ better way.” Pythagoras joked.

“I’d say so.” Jason’s lips twitched up into a smirk as he leaned towards the other man’s face and placed a second kiss on his lips. It wasn’t anything big. Just a kiss. No tongue, nothing too much. They both knew what would happen if things got too heated between each other. And since they were already naked, they didn’t want to risk a thing.

They’d take it slow. At their own pace. But that wasn’t a problem because they had the rest of forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it's crap. But I ended up finishing it at around 4 am and my proof reading eyes are not so great at the time....


End file.
